


Speak From the Heart

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunay, M/M, Weddings, antolivan, background ships, past alforan, shalluratt, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Keith is a little nervous about his wedding with Regris, but his friends are there to support him.





	Speak From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Regeith Mini Event Day 1 loyalty/sacrifice (late) & Day 3 free day

Keith’s steps shook as he walked up to the platform, struggling not to trip over his long robe. Even though only team Voltron and the Blades he was closest to were there, he still felt like too many eyes were on him. He tried to keep his head high while walking down the aisle, but once he was standing on the platform he realized he was staring at his feet.

Regris’s fingers brushed under his chin and tilted his face up to look at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m nervous,” Keith whispered. 

Regris smiled warmly, the fangs at the corners of his mouth poking out over his lip. Now Keith’s heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest for a different reason. Regris looked breathtaking, with the pale gray sheer robe draped over his bluish skin. 

Thace and Ulaz had essentially become Keith’s adoptive parents, and when Keith and Regris announced that they were getting married, they offered to let them wear their robes from their own wedding. Keith wore Thace’s, and Regris wore Ulaz’s, tailored to fit his tail, of course. 

Keith thought he looked less than stunning in Thace’s black robe. For one thing, it was too big. Thace had hemmed it up for Keith, but he still left it a little too long, reluctant to sacrifice any more inches of the intricately woven fabric. Thace had been fiddling with Keith’s collar up until the moment he was supposed to walk through the doors, and far from making Keith confident in his appearance, it only made him more anxious. 

Regris rubbed his thumb along Keith’s cheekbone. “I’m nervous too,” Regris assured him. “Just really good at hiding it.”

He took Keith’s hands in his, and then, impulsively, pulled him against his chest and rested his chin on top of Keith’s head. They weren’t supposed to stand this close this early in the ceremony, technically, but Keith was sure no one would mind. They knew how he was. He liked to be touching Regris. If Keith and Regris were sitting in the same room, one of them would end up in the other’s lap within five minutes. Even if they were in a diplomatic meeting and both happened to forget that they were supposed to act professional. Keith laughed, remembering that incident, and leaned into Regris’s chest. 

Regris wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, and Keith did the same. They started swaying back and forth to the soft music that was playing over the speakers, Regris’s tail sweeping lazily along the floor. Regris hummed along to the music and purred deep in his chest. It did wonders to soothe Keith’s nerves. Keith barely noticed when Regris’s humming changed to speaking, reading off the long speech they were both told to memorize, the Marmora wedding vows. Keith didn’t feel the need to listen to the words, just the cadence of Regris’s deep voice. He already knew the speech by heart himself. Instead, he ran his fingers through Regris’s mane as he stared out at the audience. 

Weddings in the Blade of Marmora were not always a public affair. They didn’t require an officiant or witnesses, because in their secret society where most of their members were undercover, those might be hard to come by. They had their sacred script and that was enough. As nervous as he was, Keith remembered that he had wanted his friends to be there. 

Everyone was sitting in one row, in a semicircle that curved around the platform. Keith’s eyes first went to Shiro. His long-time best friend was looking back at him with a proud smile. On either side of Shiro were Allura and Matt, holding Shiro’s hands. They had had an Altean trio wedding earlier in the year. It had been the Altean royal family’s best-kept secret that Alfor was married to Coran as well as his wife, and they had followed the same tradition when Allura wanted to get married to Shiro and Matt. Coran was sitting beside Allura at the end of the row, with a solemn expression and tears in his eyes.

Next to Matt sat Pidge, who had always teased Keith for his crush on Regris, but now watched them as if she were captivated. Beside her were Shay and Hunk, who had also gotten married a few years ago. Shay had come all the way from the Balmera to the Blade of Marmora base for Keith’s wedding, and Keith was a little embarrassed about that, because he didn’t know her that well. But it obviously made Hunk happy that she was there, and that made Keith happy too.

On the other side of Hunk, at the end of the Voltron side of the row, Lance was sobbing. The first thought that crossed Keith’s mind was that it was because even _Keith_ , his former rival, had found someone before Lance, the self-proclaimed ladies’ man, did. Lance would probably say that was the reason if asked, but Keith knew that wasn’t it. They had grown from their immature teenage bickering to being close friends over the past seven years. Seeing him so emotional over Keith being happy set off a pang of fondness in Keith’s heart. 

There was a small gap in the row, and on the side of the platform closer to where Regris was standing were the Blade of Marmora guests. Thace was crying on Ulaz’s shoulder, and Ulaz was gently soothing him, nuzzling his head. Antok and Kolivan looked more composed, but by the way Kolivan’s hand was tightly clasped around Antok’s, he could tell that the leader was probably getting emotional under that scowl. Antok had his mask on, as always, so it was possible he was crying too. It was a teary occasion for everyone, it seemed. 

Keith glanced around the room again, and he couldn’t understand why he’d been so nervous. These were his allies, his friends, his family. His blood family, the Marmorans, and his found family in Voltron. And Regris, his _husband_ , his new family.

Regris nudged the top of Keith’s head with his chin. “Yes?” Keith murmured, looking up at him. 

“Now’s the part when you’re supposed to proclaim your undying loyalty to me, remember?” Regris said with a cheeky grin.

Keith’s eyes widened. He had been so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed that Regris finished speaking a minute ago. Now it was his turn to say the speech. The speech that he’d completely forgotten.

Keith fidgeted nervously, spinning his black hematite wedding ring. Regris had not only researched human culture enough to know that rings were the traditional wedding trinket, but enough to make him an ace ring with a spinner. That way, he would think of Regris whenever he got anxious, when he needed it most. It was little things like that that made his heart swell up with love for Regris… and suddenly he didn’t need to remember the speech. 

Keith looked up at Regris, his eyes shining with determination. “Regris,” he said. “I love you so much. More than anything in the universe.” He struggled to keep the words coming out when he saw Regris’s lip quivering. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I swear to protect you and keep you close to me. I am yours, as you are mine…”

Keith trailed off when he noticed the tears pooling in Regris’s amber eyes. “You went off the script…” Regris murmured. “That was beautiful, dear…” 

He swept Keith up in his arms and kissed him, lips surging into his. Keith laughed when Regris started kissing and nuzzling all over his face, rubbing their noses and cheeks together. He swung his legs, and Regris put him down, then enfolded him in a tight hug. His friends were cheering and applauding. 

Keith didn’t know how long this happiness would last. This was their first day off in so many weeks, and after the wedding was over, they would have to return to leading the Coalition and fighting the Galra Empire. They all knew that dismantling a 10,000-year-old empire might take longer than their lifetimes, and it wore them down. Since Keith was a paladin again and Regris was still running missions with the Blade, they were long distance most of the time, never knowing if their last visit or their last call would truly be the last. 

But for now, in Regris’s arms, he could hope that the war would be over soon. That one day they would know a peaceful life, wake up in bed together and see each other’s faces, happy and healthy and alive. For now, they had this moment and they had each other, and Keith would do everything he could to make sure that it lasted forever.


End file.
